


What is home?

by RoswellNM42



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: Any, any, I never had a real home





	What is home?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).

It’s above lux, playing his private piano, singing a song about home, as each finger presses down on each key, that he has a thought to himself.

Lucifer always did his best thinking, playing the piano, something about the notes giving him clarity, he was more able to put his feeling’s into thought this way, like nothing he had found more effective than this, not even drinking, and people would say you do the most thinking and truest reacting when drunk, if that was the case, then maybe the half bottle of scotch on top of the piano, was working alongside the piano too.

The thought he thinks on, is that he has never had a real home before.

Lux isn't home, although it's close, it’s still not quite home, it’s a nightclub after all, and although Lucifer may live above it, it still isn’t home.

The sinful humans downstairs bring a warm feeling of the only place he had come close to calling home. Hell was filled with sinners, and Lucifer can’t help feeling at home in lux, but it’s not the sinful drinking, the taking drugs, or the participating in sex acts in the club downstairs that makes California home.

Instead home is wherever the detective is, wherever Linda, his trusted therapist, or the detective's offspring, even Detective Douche, Dan, and Mazikeen is...where Amenadiel is.

The white silver city wasn’t home, Lucifer never felt what his brothers and sisters in wings felt about what they called home, even more so when God, their father cast him out, sentencing him to oversee Hell.....for Lucifer home isn’t a place, he has never had a home, and still doesn’t, but he thinks he might have found a home in the people who lived in Los Angeles, the few he called family and friends.


End file.
